One Piece: the Sting of Betrayal
by SilverWrath
Summary: How badly can simple words hurt? Do they still hurt even if you are made of rubber?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Shared Feelings

**One Piece: The Sting of Betrayal**

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. It's a Luffy x Nami fluffy story with a bit of drama mixed in. I am figuring this to be about 4 – 6 chapters long. Enjoy._

**_Inspired by: _Cold words can make a cold heart **by _Flame-Fist-Ace_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret Shared Feelings**

It was another warm and sunny day on the Grand Line as the straw hat crew continued their journey. Their ship, The Thousand Sunny, shined like a jewel as it cut through the clam waves.

It was a quiet day for the straw hats. Since they departed Thriller Bark over 3 weeks ago, they had encountered no major obstacles or threats save the occasional rough spot or storm on the endless and chaotic sea.

Sitting atop the lion figurehead was the captain of the straw hats, Monkey D. Luffy. He was sitting in his favorite spot on the entire ship watching a school of dolphins swimming along in front of the Sunny. He tried a few times to grab onto one of the larger dolphins with his rubber arms but failed and eventually grew bored. He decided to return to the ship and see what his crew was up to. 'No, not my crew, my family.' He thought with a large smile on his face. This was true: everyone on this ship had a special bond with one another. However, there were a couple of people whose bond had the potential to become even stronger than that...

Luffy climbed to the top of the lion's head and surveyed his ship. He smiled grew even larger when he saw everyone. Zoro, the swordsman, lay snoring on the grassy lawn of the Sunny. Nearby Sanji, the love sick cook leaned against the stairs smoking a cigarette and hopelessly flirting with their archaeologist, Robin. She was mostly ignoring the cook while lost in one of her many books and stealing the occasional glance at the sleeping Zoro. Further up on the ship, on one of its balconies, stood the sniper Usopp and the ship's doctor Chopper. Chopper was in his deer form and Usopp was outfitting him with his latest invention, a chopper-sized slingshot called the Chopper Cannon.

Franky, the shipwright, was up in the crow's nest fixing a hole that Zoro had made in the wall and Luffy could hear the latest edition to the crew, the musician Brook, laughing somewhere on the deck near Usopp and Chopper. Finally, Luffy's eyes came to rest on the navigator Nami. The young woman was sitting on a folding lounge chair not far from where Luffy stood. She had dozed off while she was sunbathing. As he looked at her sparkling orange hair shining in the sun, he felt his heartbeat increase and a shallow blush come across his face. He stood there just looking at her for a long time. He knew that he had feelings for the young navigator. Every time he looked at her, he felt his heart race and he got a weird feeling in his stomach. Whenever she talked to or was near him, he felt happy. At first he wasn't sure why he felt this way but he got some advice from an unlikely source. Sanji and even Franky had helped him realize that he liked her as more than a friend. After the initial beating Sanji gave him for having "perverted thoughts" about his precious Nami-swan, Sanji had been very patient and helpful in helping Luffy understanding his new feelings. It took some time, but Sanji begrudgingly accepted the fact that his captain had a crush on his Nami-swan and he had more than enough respect for his captain to accept Luffy's feelings.

Luffy felt a small smile spread across his lips as he looked at Nami. He still wasn't entirely sure what love was but it if meant he got to spend more time with Nami, he was okay with it

'She's just so...pretty' he thought. In his eyes she was perfect.

His focus on Nami at that moment couldn't be broken. Not even by a loud voice screaming "INCOMING!"

* * *

Nami had spent the entire day lounging around doing nothing, and she loved it. The weather was perfect so she was able to kick back and take the day off. After double checking to make sure that they were still on course to the next island, Nami leaned back into her folding lounge chair and closed her eyes. The crew was pretty quiet this morning and she was taking full advantage of it. It would have been easier if she could get her mind off of Luffy.

She had been thinking about her young captain a lot lately. It started right after they left Skypeia and had gotten gradually worse as time went on. After spending breakfast sitting next to him and just watching him for most of the morning she was ready to relax. But she still wanted to be near him. So she picked up her chair and moved it to a sunny area next to his favorite seat. She secretly hoped he wouldn't notice and even more secretly hoped that he would.

She felt so safe and happy when she was near him. Like no matter what happened, as long as Luffy was there, everything would work out in the end. Sure she was mean to him and sometimes she hit him when he really didn't deserve it, but her heart melted every time he threw her his trademark smile. 'Come to think of it,' she thought 'His smile is one of the things I like most about him'.

She finally managed to doze off. She had a dream about the first time Luffy had come to her rescue. He had saved her home island and freed her from a life in servitude to the Evil Arlong. Even after she betrayed him and demanded he leave her alone, he risked his life to save her asking for nothing in return. He was her knight in shining armor, as long as he wasn't too distracted by the smell of cooking meat. That was his flaw: he was a moron and extremely childish. But he could always make her smile. Maybe that childishness was one of his best features?

She woke up in time to see Luffy standing on the top of the lion's head looking in her direction. 'Was he watching me sleep?' she thought as her face turned red and heart began beating a bit faster. She was about to say something when a loud noise broke her focus. It was a scream and it echoed across the ship: "INCOMING!" She blinked just in time to see a rock fly through the air and slam into the young captain's head. She watched in horror as Luffy's half-conscious body fell from the figurehead. "LUFFFFY!" she screamed as she jumped from her seat and tried running to the railing. All of her nervousness forgotten, she knew she had to see if he was okay. Instead, her foot got caught in her chair and she fell making a soft thud as she slammed into the deck. She quickly realized that the rock hit Luffy with such force that it knocked him right off the ship. Her eyes widened in terror as she knew he could swim. She screamed again as Zoro and Sanji appear out of nowhere ready to jump into the water after their captain "LUFFFYY!"

* * *

Dazed, Luffy didn't realize what happened at first. He heard voices that seemed very far away but one voice in particular stood out. "N..Nami...NAMI!" Her voice quickly brought him back to his senses and he extended his arm and to grab a hold of the side of the ship. His hand found purchase and he bounced against the hull of the ship as he hung there still dazed. "What the..hell was that?" was all that he could manage to mumble as he hung there. He suddenly realized that someone was pulling on his arm dragging him back up onto the deck of the ship. He was pulled up back onto the ship and was laid on the deck. He was vaguely aware that there were multiple people around him. He could hear voices but like Nami's they were very far away. He laid there for a moment before his senses finally began to return. He blinked a few times and the voices seemed to come closer.

"I think he's okay" one voice said as another one a bit more high pitched said "Thank goodness!" He finally pulled himself together and saw all of friends standing or kneeling around him looking down at him. 'Not my friends' he corrected himself for the second time 'My family.'

He sat up and saw Chopper standing in front of him. "Luffy. Are you hurt? Can you see alright?" The young reindeer was examining his head for any serious wounds.

Luffy smiled looking at the doctor. "I'm fine Chopper. That just caught me off guard a little." he laughed giving everyone his big goofy smile. "Umm... what caught me off guard anyway?"

The crew looked around. Franky, Brooke, and Zoro were already looking around for any kind of enemy ship but their search stopped when Usopp spoke up.

"Uhh... That was me.. Err...us." He pointed to Chopper.

"WHAT?!" The reindeer exclaimed defensively. "How was it my fault?! You're the one that fired the shot!"

"Well you're guilty by association Chopper. Besides you WERE the cannon." Usopp pointed out as he laughed nervously as he laughed picking the cannon ball sized rock up off the deck. "Sorry about that Luffy. I didn't mean to hit you with it."

* * *

Nami couldn't believe her ears. She was kneeled next to Luffy with her hand on his arm. She tilted her head down so the shadows of her hair blocked out her eyes and moved her hand to the deck.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that really all you can say Usopp?" she scolded in a soft tone.

"Nami?" Luffy asked as he looked at her. She looked into his innocent eyes and became even more enraged. She stepped in front of Luffy and glared at Usopp. This could have been disastrous and all he could say was sorry? What if Luffy had fallen overboard? What if Zoro or Sanji couldn't get to him in time? HER captain could have been hurt or even killed! She looked up at Usopp with fire in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JUST FIRING ROCKS AT PEOPLE!?" she screamed. "LUFFY COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! HE ALMOST FELL INTO THE OCEAN! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF THAT HAPPENED!?"

Sanji spoke up first. "Nami-swan please its okay. Mosshead or I would have gotten to him in time. Just calm down you are so angry that you're crying..."

She hadn't realized it at first but she was. She was in tears. She felt herself blush a little but she quickly wiped her tears and tilted her head down before anyone could notice. She was about to say something else when a calm voice from behind her appeared: "Nami." She felt a warm feeling engulf her head and she fell silent. It took only seconds for her to realize that Luffy had put his precious straw hat onto her head.

"Nami, it's okay." Luffy spoke calmly and with a big smile on his face. "Usopp didn't mean it and he said he was sorry."

"But Luffy..." She said quietly as she turned to face him.

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Chills radiated through her body from where is hand touched her. "its okay." he repeated as he walked past her. "Usopp! I want to see the Chopper Cannon! It looked so awesome!"

Content that their captain was fine and a bit shocked at the navigator's outburst, the crew disbanded and went about their business. Nami stood there for a moment feeling the warmth of the straw hat on her head. She smiled after a moment. She LOVED having this hat on her head. She reached up and touched the brim of the hat. 'Luffy's most precious treasure...' She thought as her face turned even redder than before.

It took a moment before she realized that she had called him HER captain. 'My captain huh?' she thought as she walked back to fix her seat. She sat with a giggle running her fingers along the hat, "Yeah, I can live with that." she said aloud as she laid on the seat watching Luffy gawk at the Chopper Cannon.

She sat there for a moment before a tear rolled down her face. 'Oh who am I kidding?' She thought bleakly. He's too stupid to understand her feelings let alone share them. He had never shown the slightest interest in her as anything more than a friend and he probably never would. He had two loves in his life: His brother Ace, and his dream of becoming the King of the Pirates. There simply wasn't any more room for her.

She laid there for a while thinking about their past adventures until yet another loud noise broke the quiet aura of the ship. This time it was Franky who was back in the crow's nest.

"ISLAND!" The cyborg yelled. "THERE'S A SUPER ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!"

Nami stood up to see. There was indeed an island on the horizon. That was their next destination. She could make out what seemed to be a decently size city on the beach of the island. 'Good.' She thought to herself as she packed up her chair. 'Maybe some shopping will help me get my mind off Luffy for a while...'

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

_There's the end of Chapter 1. If you are wondering, the Chopper Cannon is a little more powerful that a standard naval cannon. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review and I am always open to constructive criticism. _

_-SilverWrath_


	2. Chapter 2: Landfall and Small Lies

**One Piece: The Sting of Betrayal**

**_Inspired by: _Cold words can make a cold heart **by _Flame-Fist-Ace_

_Here's chapter 2 everyone. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Landfall and Small Lies**

The Straw Hats anchored the Sunny a short distance up the coast from the city. If the city was hostile towards pirates, there was no reason to give them a reason to hate the crew already. The ship was running dangerously low on a lot of supplies so the first order of business was to resupply. In order to make this process as quick and as painless as possible, Nami divided up the supplies they needed to buy between all of the crew members before the got to the island. Everyone got a list of things to buy except Zoro, who elected to remain behind and watch the ship. Once the ship was securely anchored, it was time to get to work.

"Alright everyone," Nami said as she gave everyone the money they needed to buy their respective supplies. "After you have everything on your list, come back to the ship. Once we have everything and we find out how long we need to be here before the Log Pose resets, we can enjoy our stay on this island." Everyone agreed and began to make the way off the ship.

"Whatever you say Nami-swan!" Sanji called as he took off running towards the city faster than anyone else with heart shaped eyes bursting out of his head. "I will buy everything on my list and when I get back we can have a romantic dinner. Just the two of us!"

Nami shook her head and climbed off the ship. She glanced around trying to find Luffy. She figured that they could get their shopping done together. That way she could spend more time with him despite what she decided earlier. She looked around but was unable to locate her rubber captain. Everyone else was already off the ship so she turned to ask Zoro. Zoro was sitting on the railing beginning to doze off, his three swords leaning against his chest.

"Hey Zoro?" She called. He turned to look at her. "Have you seen Luffy?"

He yawned and tried to think. "Oh yeah. Luffy took off a while ago, right after we anchored." He pointed towards the city with one of his swords. "I think Brook went with him." He yawned again. "Why?"

Nami shrugged and walked away before her cheeks began to warm. "Oh no reason. I was just wondering. Whatever, as long as he gets the supplies that I assigned to him I don't care what he does." She figured that as long as he was buying supplies, she could find him somewhere near the market.

Zoro shrugged and closed his eyes again. "I doubt that will happen."

Nami stopped and turned around. "What? You don't think he will get the supplies?"

"It's not that he won't. He just can't." upon hearing that, Nami realized that Luffy had left before he had gotten the money to buy the supplies.

"That idiot!" She stormed off towards the city a little pissed off.

As she walked away her anger subsided and sadness gripped her. She was really looking forward to exploring this new island with him. He was always so excited and full of energy when he got to a new island and she loved seeing his face light up with every new sight. 'Dammit.' She thought bleakly. If Luffy wasn't able to buy supplies, then there was no telling where he would end up. She sighed and looked at the city. At least he shouldn't be too hard to find. He's not exactly easy to miss. With that thought, she quickened her pace to get her errands done faster.

* * *

The City and Island were both named Jaynal. Jaynal was not a large city but it was an important trade center for the islands nearby. The markets were always bustling with hundreds of vendors selling their wares. This made for very chaotic city.

The city itself was split into three major sections: Residential, Commercial and Recreational. Since Luffy didn't know what any of those words meant, he had Brook explain what each one of them was. By this point, Luffy had completely ignored the list that Nami had given him and was running around exploring the city.

"Luffy?" Brook asked nervously. "Shouldn't we go and buy the things Nami wanted us to buy? I don't want her to be upset."

Luffy laughed. "Nah its fine. I don't have any money to buy stuff with anyway. Now let's go buy some MEAT!"

"You just said you didn't have any money!" Brook shouted as Luffy took off. The skeleton laughed and chased after the captain

The first section they came to was the commercial zone. While running through the town, the people were strangely okay with the fact that a walking, talking and laughing skeleton was running through their streets. The people of Jaynal were clearly used to having strange people in their city.

Luffy, being the bubbling pot of friendship and happiness that he was, was easily able to make new friends wherever he went. As they moved through the town, Luffy's blissful personality and basic curiosity helped the pair meet a lot of new people. Many of which had simple problems that needed a few extra helping hands to resolve. Much to Luffy's delight, the people of the town gladly accepted his help and within an hour, the pair had helped dozens of people and their names were spreading like wildfire.

At one point, they helped a merchant and his daughters get their wagon out of a mud pit that had formed on a side road. The merchant was so grateful that he gave Luffy and Brook free food. This made Luffy's day even better. The girls gave them both a kiss which made Brook's day even better.

In Luffy's eyes, there was only one thing that could make this day better. He was having a lot of fun with Brook but he wished that they would come across Nami at some point. Being near her would have made this day perfect... Just like her.

* * *

Once Nami had finished her list she began to make her way back to the Sunny. As she made her way back she noticed that more and more people were beginning to talk about the young captain and his skeleton companion. Apparently, the pair was making quite an impact with the people of Jaynal. They had helped so many people over the course of a few hours that the entire city was talking about them. Nami smiled as she listened. Luffy was always so kind and helpful to people he didn't really know. It was nearly impossible to not like him. Nami found the fact that he able to make new friends so quickly absolutely adorable. Come to think of it, while she was doing her shopping, she was sure that she had heard Luffy's voice more than a few times. However, every time she would look around to see if he was there, Luffy was simply not there. Well once she dropped off here supplies, she planned to search the city and try to find him.

"Well Miss Navigator, it would seem our captain has already left his mark on this city." Nami turned around to see Robin standing in an alley behind her. Robin was listening to what the people were saying too. "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly he digs is way into people hearts." Robin said with a sly grin.

Nami smiled. "Yeah he's good at that." This comment made Robins grin grow larger.

"So, how long did it take for him to dig into your heart? or have you always had a soft spot for our handsome young captain?" Robin said as she turned to face Nami.

Nami's face went a deep red at Robin's question. "W..What are you talking about Robin?" She stuttered a bit and tripped over a few words. "Come on Luffy's one of my best friends I could never love him."

Robin chuckled. "Who said anything about love miss navigator?" Nami froze and her face grew even redder.

"I...I..." Completely stunned by the simple trap Robin had set for her Nami was unable to speak. It took her a few moments but she found some words. "That's crazy! I could never love that dimwit. He's probably not even smart enough to know what love means!" They were words, but they weren't the words Nami wanted. The instant they left her lips she immediately regretted every syllable. Fortunately, Robin saw through her words.

"Calm down Miss Navigator, if your face becomes any redder your head might pop. Its fine I already know. We all know. You don't have to lie to me." The older woman had seen through her facade and Nami was left stunned once again. Was she that easy to read? She kept thinking until Robin spoke again. "Come on let's get back to the ship. I will pick on you more later."

* * *

By the end of the day, Luffy had made a ton of new friends and was heading back to the ship. Fearing the Wrath of Nami, Brook had left a while back to take care of the shopping that he and Luffy had so foolishly ignored so Luffy was walking alone. Along the way he came across Sanji and he walked with him.

"Well captain, it seems like you have caused quite a ruckus haven't you?" Sanji said before taking a long drag on his cigarette. Luffy smiled as he walked.

"Oh yeah. We helped out a ton of people and made a lot of people happy. Some of them even gave us food! I love this town everyone is so nice!" Sanji sighed.

"Not on them rubber brain, on my Nami-swan." Luffy looked at Sanji with a confused look. "Don't look at me like that. You saw her outburst on the ship. She likes you bastard." The last few words were emphasized by a few hard kicks aimed at Luffy's head. Luffy hit the ground with a quiet thud and Sanji extended a hand to help him up.

"She does? I doubt it…" Luffy mumbled as a tilted his head down.

"What are you talking about? She wouldn't have blown up at Usopp if she didn't like you." Sanji said pulling Luffy to his feet. Luffy shook his head as he dusted himself off.

"No, as much as I would like that, she could never love a guy like me." Luffy's voice took a dark and depressed tone. "She's too smart to fall for an idiot like me. I may be a bit dumb sometimes, but I can read something that is as plain as day. I don't deserve a woman as perfect as her." Sanji was just about to make a rebuttal before Luffy stopped dead and saw a group of people having a barbecue. Without a second thought he charged over screaming about meat. Sanji took another long drag from his cigarette before heading over to show the wannabe cooks how real barbecue really was cooked.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Nami was still waiting for Luffy to return. She went back into the city and tried searching for him but to no avail. Brook had returned a few hours earlier but apparently he and Luffy had parted ways a while ago. She leaned against the railing hoping that he hadn't gotten into any trouble. Now that she thought about it Sanji wasn't around either. 'Well if he does get into any trouble at least he will have someone there to help him.' She thought as she turned away from the city and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. Her plans for the day were completely ruined and she was not happy about it. As soon as that rubber brained idiot got back she was going to kick his ass. After getting her drink she headed back to her room. As she lay down in her bed she thought about the big stupid smile Luffy was going to give her tomorrow. With that on her mind, she was easily able to fall asleep smiling.

It would be a few more hours before Luffy and Sanji would return to the ship. By then, everyone was already asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Painful Betrayal

One Piece: The Sting of Betrayal

**_Inspired by: _Cold words can make a cold heart **by _Flame-Fist-Ace_

**Chapter 3: Eternal Regret and the Painful Betrayal**

* * *

The next morning, Nami woke up bright and early. She didn't know that Luffy and Sanji had returned not even an hour before she awoke. She got up and prepared for the day. 'This is the day.' She thought with a smile as she got dressed. 'This is the day that Luffy and I are going to spend together.' She giggled quietly as she thought about what they were going to do.

She made her way to the kitchen. Obviously, Luffy would be there eating or waiting for breakfast. As she drew closer to the kitchen, she realized that she didn't smell the sweet aroma of Sanji's cooking. She stopped and listened for a moment. She realized that she couldn't hear Luffy demanding food either. 'Could they both still be asleep?' She wondered. 'They DID come back to the ship last night, didn't they?'

She knew there was only one way to find out. She walked to the kitchen and slammed open the door.

"Agh. Nami-swan please don't slam the door." Sanji sat at the table holding his head in one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other. "Ugh I think I had way too much to drink last night. Did you want something for breakfast?" He asked perking up a little. Hungover or not, he was still going to cook he whatever she asked for.

'They were out drinking?!' Nami thought angrily while glaring at Sanji and making a fist at her side. She crossed her arms never releasing the fist.

"So you're hungover. What about Luffy? Is HE hungover?" No damn hangover was going to ruin this day. Sanji shook his head and sipped at the coffee.

"Him? Nah he's fine. He ate more than he drank. He went to bed not long ago. "He pointed at the door behind Nami. "He's probably still there." Nami was confused by this point.

"Wait what time did you guys get back?" Sanji took another sip.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30." Sanji laughed a little and began nursing his drink again.

"We got back around 5:00 I think. Luffy went to bed not long after we got here. So probably an hour ago. So would you like some breakfast Nami-swan?" He asked as he stood up. As he got to his feet he let out a groan and walked towards the stove, his coffee still in hand. Nami shook her head.

"No thanks maybe later. I'm going to check on Luffy." She left the kitchen and Sanji went back to sit down. 'Lucky bastard.' He thought as he sipped his drink

Nami headed down to Luffy's room. Along the way she passed most of the crew except Robin. 'Come to think of it Robin was already gone when I woke up' Nami thought as she approached Luffy's door. His door was closed. She placed her hand on the doorknob and stopped. She listened for a moment and could hear him snoring. A smile crept across her face. She slowly opened the door and walked in. There sleeping in his bed with one leg hanging out of the side of the blanket was Luffy, her captain. Her smile grew as she thought about that. She sat in the chair next to his bed and just sat there for a while watching him sleep. She ran her fingers through his raven colored hair. She smiled and nodded. She was going to let him sleep. Luffy wasn't the kind of guy to sleep the day away anyway. He would probably be up in a few hours. That gave her time to work on a few maps anyway. Recently she had really fallen behind in her cartography. She walked to the door and stopped in the threshold. She turned around and smiled. "Good night captain..." She whispered and walked out the door. She closed it quietly and walked away.

* * *

Robin had spent most of the morning in town enjoying the peace and quiet. She was awoken by the sounds of Luffy and Sanji boarding the ship and Sanji yelling at Luffy to shut up. Clearly Luffy had been making fun of him about something. As Robin walked through town, people who had not been to the barbecue were starting to wake up. It was a quiet and peaceful morning. Until the sound of rough laughter broke the silence. A handful of pirates were walking down the road towards Robin. She blended in with a group of people and watched them pass. She did not recognize their mark but they were celebrating something. She decided to follow them.

The pirates found a bar that was open 24/7 and went in. They sat around and ordered drinks. Robin sat outside of their window and listened to them talk. It did not take her long to figure out what they were celebrating. She stood up and headed back to the Sunny. 'I think miss navigator would be very interested in hearing about this.' She thought walking down the road.

* * *

Nami walked back up to the deck and took in a deep breath. She loved the smell of the sea this early in the morning. Up on deck were Chopper, Franky and a half conscious Sanji. Chopper and Franky seemed to be teasing Sanji about his hangover, much to the cook's distress. A moment later, Robin appeared on the railing near Nami.

"Ah just the person I was hoping to find. Robin said as she hoped off the railing. I think I have some information that you will enjoy." Nami looked at Robin and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that?" Nami asked suspiciously. She hadn't forgotten about how Robin had tormented her yesterday.

"There's a band of pirates here besides us." The older woman said walking over to sit on the stairs. She watched and giggled as Sanji finally snapped and tried to kick Franky. "Apparently, they found a massive treasure on a deserted island and they are here to celebrate their entire crew becoming rich." Nami's eyes took on the shape of beli symbols.

"Do we know how much beli we are talking here and do you know where they are?" Nami asked with a giant grin on her face. Robin nodded.

"I saw them at the bar in the northern part of the recreational district. According to the pirates, they have around 850,000,000 beli now." Nami jumped and squealed.

"We could be rich! It's such a shame that they won't share a little bit with a poor young girl..." Nami said making the most innocent face possible." Her day with Luffy meant the world to her, but since he's still sleeping, she figured that she could trick them out of a few million beli before he woke up. She came up with a plan and headed to her room.

* * *

Nami came out a short time later wearing a loose, yellow Neckholder top and a black mini skirt. She smiled as she walked towards the edge of the ship. She was going to seduce as much of that money out of the other pirates as she could. The only problem was that Luffy could wake up at any time. She didn't want him to wander off again before she got back. On deck she found the solution to her problem.

"Chopper!" Nami shouted at the little reindeer. He was standing on deck with Robin holding a few books on his hoof. He turned around at her call.

"Hi Nami. Did you need something?" The reindeer asked innocently. Nami nodded.

"I need you to keep an eye on Luffy while I'm gone. I need to head into town for a little while and I need him to be here when I get back." Chopper nodded and smiled.

"Keep Luffy on the ship. I can do that." He answered happily. Before he or Robin could say anything else, Nami thanked him and jumped onto shore. She walked quickly heading towards the town. 'The bar in the northern part of the recreational district.' Nami thought as she walked towards town. 'I can only think of one bar in that area. So that's my destination.' Her eyes turned into beli symbols again as she entered the city.

* * *

She approached the bar and immediately found the pirates. Three dirty men sitting in the corner making a lot of noise. They reminded Nami of the reason she hated pirates before she met Luffy. She sighed, straightened her top, tugged on her skirt and walked towards them. 'Let's get this done and get back to the Sunny.' She thought. Her thought were interrupted by a cat call from one of the pirates.

"Hey babe!" One of the pirates called. "Get over here and sit with us! An ass like yours should be over here drinking with us!" Nami smiled and readily agreed. 'Pigs.' She thought as she walked over.

* * *

Back on the Sunny, Luffy had already woken up and was running around looking for something to do. He found his way to the kitchen and was demanding breakfast from Sanji, who, now feeling much better, was happy to comply. As Luffy pounded he hands on the table screaming about meat, Chopper walked into the kitchen. He promised Nami that he would keep Luffy on the ship until she got back. He was going to make her proud.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled, startling the reindeer. "After breakfast let's go explore!" A wide grin came across Luffy's face. Clearly, he was not going to make Chopper's job easy. He shook his head.

"We can't. Nami told me to make sure you stayed on the ship until she got back. She left me in charge of you." Chopper said proudly. Luffy looked confused.

"What did she want?" Luffy asked curiously. Now that he thought about it, Chopper had no idea what Nami wanted Luffy for. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"I...I don't know. But she wanted to talk to you and you need to stay on the ship!" Luffy snickered.

"I have a better idea." Luffy said with another wide grin. "Let's go find her! After breakfast of course. That way she doesn't have to wait very long." This had not occurred to Chopper. 'This is why Luffy is captain.' He thought in awe. 'He's a genius!'

"That would be perfect!" Chopper jumped up and down. "But do we have to wait until after breakfast? Can't we go now?"

"NO! MEAT!" Luffy's reaction scared Chopper but he decided to wait. Maybe he could have something to eat too.

After breakfast, Luffy and Chopper left the Sunny and started walking towards town. Having no idea where Nami was, Chopper decided to use his acute sense of smell to track her down. After sniffing for a moment he caught her scent.

"This way!" The reindeer said and the pair took off running to find Nami.

* * *

"Cat Burglar Nami huh?" The pirate took a large bite off his leg of meat. He gave her a wicked grin. "Ah yeah I know you. Your one of the bitches with the Straw Hats. Their navigator I think." Nami nodded taking a long drink from the water she had ordered. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yep that's me. Those guys wouldn't get anywhere without me. It's kinda sad really. One of the other pirates snickered and threw his arm around Nami's shoulder.

"You know babe, I don't think Straw Hat appreciates you very much. Leave that dumbass and come join our crew. We could use a sexy navigator like you."

"Oh yeah!" Another said slamming his drink down on the table and yelling for more.

"Hang on guys." The third said. "I want to know more about Straw Hat. He has a 300,000,000 beli bounty on his head! A guy like that must be badass as hell." Nami covered her frown with a sly grin. This thing was taking a lot longer than she had figured. She had to finish up here and have them take her to their ship so she could get the money. She really did not want to talk about Luffy though. She knew she would have to talk badly about him and she really did not want to. She looked up at the three men and swallowed.

"Him? Bah he's nothing. Monkey D. Luffy is a lame excuse for a pirate with a ridiculous obsession for his "dreams". It's pathetic." Every word that fell out of her mouth felt like poison. Every syllable was painful. However, the crew needed this money.

"Really?" The first pirate asked laughing "Dreams? Who the hell believes in that shit anymore? Pirates should want nothing more than treasure. What's his baby dream? To find the golden ice cream bar?" The pirates all laughed. Anger built up inside of her listening to them make fun of Luffy but she had to endure it.

"W...Worse. He thinks he can become the King of the Pirates." The pirates all lost it, spitting beer everywhere.

"Are you freaking kidding?! Find the One Piece and all your dreams will come true?! That's so stupid! How could anyone ever take this shit seriously? We need to get you away from him and onto our ship with some real men." Tears stung at Nami's eyes but she fought them back. One more push she thought. Just a little more...

"I'd love to." She said faking a smile. "It has to better than that piece of shit that Straw Hat has. He expects me to live on the stupid ship." The pirates all laughed and stood up. They had finally decided to take her back to their ship! One more nail should do it. She shrugged. "You know the worst part? That dumbass actually thinks that I am his friend. Can you believe that? Like I would ever be friends with a moron with a ridiculous dream!" The pirates laughed harder. It physically hurt to say those words. Her heart hurt so badly. She became lost in her own pain. It was suddenly broken by a yell from behind her.

* * *

Luffy and Chopper ran through the streets, stopping only to greet people. Pretty much everyone in town knew him now and they wanted to know who his little friend was. After a while, they made it to the Recreational district. Chopper sniffed the ground.

"Luffy, Nami is over this way. We are getting close now." Chopper was so proud of himself. He couldn't wait to find Nami. She was going to be so proud of him. Not only did he keep an eye on Luffy, he also brought him to her. As the pair approached a few buildings, he sniffed again. 'Aha I found her!' He pointed to a building across the street. "In there Luffy. Nami's scent is coming from in there! Luffy nodded.

"Cool. Thanks Chopper. Come on let's go surprise her!" Chopper was excited and ran across the street with Luffy. The pair stopped outside of the building. From outside they could hear Nami talking and laughing with some guys. Luffy smiled. "Sounds like she made some new friends."

"Him? Bah he's nothing. Monkey D. Luffy is a lame excuse for a pirate with a ridiculous obsession for his "dreams". It's pathetic." Nami's voice drifted out of the building and the pair stopped. They were shocked. Luffy looked at Chopper and then back at the building. 'Is...is she talking about me?' The laughter of the other men could be heard outside.

"Really? Dreams? Who the hell believes in that shit anymore? Pirates should want nothing more than treasure. What's his baby dream? To find the golden ice cream bar?" Luffy was stunned 'How could Nami be sitting with these guys? This doesn't make any sense. And why is she talking about me like this? I...I thought she liked me.' He tilted his head down and the shadow of his hat covered his eyes.

"W..Worse. He thinks he can become the King of the Pirates." Chopper was stunned. He looked up at Luffy, tears stinging the reindeer's eyes. The pirates kept laughing.

"Luffy? Why is she talking about you like this? Why...I don't like her saying this..." Chopper said, his voice quivering. Luffy just stood there, the shadows blocking his eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding?! Find the One Piece and all your dreams will come true?! That's so stupid! How could anyone ever take this shit seriously? We need to get you away from him and onto our ship with some real men." Chopper could say nothing else. He just stood there tears rolling down his face.

"I'd love to. It has to better than that piece of shit that Straw Hat has. He expects me to live on the stupid ship. You know the worst part? That dumbass actually thinks that I am his friend. Can you believe that? Like I would ever be friends with a moron with a ridiculous dream!" Those last words did it. Luffy had been stabbed through the heart by the person closest to him. Chopper looked at Luffy, looking for some kind of guidance from his captain. Luffy stood unflinching. Suddenly he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the bar. Chopper screamed after him.

"LUFFFFFY!"

* * *

'No...' The yell Nami had heard sounded like Chopper. 'No...no...' She turned, mortified by the sound. 'No...no...no' She turned, just in time to see Chopper outside staring at a familiar red shirt running away. Her heart sunk as she saw the straw hat bouncing in the wind. She realized what happened almost immediately. 'NOOO!'

"LUFFY!" Nami leapt out of her seat and ran to the door ignoring the objections from the pirates. 'Luffy no! Please don't tell me you heard that. Please tell me you weren't there!' She stepped outside ready to run after him.

"nami..." A small voice said next to her... It was Chopper, standing next to the window where she had been sitting. Ashamed, she knew what had happened. "nami.. Why did you... I thought... aren't we friends?" The reindeer barely able to speak had tears streaming down his face. It broke Nami's heart to see Chopper like this, but Luffy had to come first. It broke her very soul to think that Luffy had heard any of what she said. Beli be damned. She had to find Luffy.

"LUFFY, PLEASE STOP!" She hurried after him, running as fast as she could. The only thing she could think about was catching up with him. Nothing else in this world mattered right now. "LUFFY, PLEASE WAIT!" she screamed following him the best she could. Not only did he have a head start, she was being blocked by the people in the streets turning to watch the young man run. As she got closer, she heard him... crying? He was wailing and screaming as he ran. 'Oh my god...What have I done?!' Suddenly an arm grabbed her.

"Hey!" It was one of the islanders. "What the hell did you do to Luffy!?" She stopped and looked at the man 'How does he know who Luffy is? Why does he care?' It didn't matter because there were a lot of people around her and they were starting to block her path. She pulled her arm away and pushed her way through the crowd, shrugging off any attempts to grab her. She had lost sight of Luffy. 'Dammit where did he go?!'

"GUM GUM...BALLOON!" She heard him scream up ahead of him. A group of people had surrounded him and had stopped him trying to help. His body inflated and pushed the people back. She was so close to him.

"LUFFY, PLEASE WAIT! PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU!" She started running again. So did he. Luffy ran faster than before now that there was no one blocking his path. He surged forward, Nami screaming to him in his wake. "LUFFFFY!"

Suddenly Luffy's arm extended up into the sky. He grabbed a hold of the top of one of the tall buildings near him. 'No no no no no!' Nami thought as she screamed running after him. 'If he does that I will never catch him!'

Too late. His arm retracted pulling his body up onto the roof of the tall building. He vanished from her sight and she slowly came to a stop. She stood there staring at the top of the building waiting for him to reappear. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there with no way of getting to him. A few moments passed with no sight of him. She sunk to her knees. She cupped her face in her hands and cried. She had broken the heart of the man she loved. She had betrayed him. He got away. There was nothing she could have done to stop him. He was gone. Luffy was gone...

"LUUUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

That's the end of Chapter 3. Please review. We have about 2 more chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Chopper

**One Piece: The Sting of Betrayal**

**_Inspired by: _Cold words can make a cold heart **by _Flame-Fist-Ace_

_Hey everyone. Here it is Chapter 4. Please Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Find Chopper**

Nami returned to the Sunny after sunset. It had many hours since her encounter with Luffy yet she had not gotten over it. 'Shit.' She thought tears rolling down her face. 'I haven't found him yet. I hope he's okay. Night was falling and Nami could only hope that Luffy was back on the Sunny. Otherwise, he would have nowhere to sleep tonight.

As she stepped up to the Sunny, she saw Franky standing on the deck. He waved at her.

"Oi Nami!' The cyborg called. "Where have you been? We haven't seen hide or hair of you since this morning. "Nami didn't respond as she drew closer to the ship. 'How do I tell them what happened? How do I tell them I drove Luffy away?' She thought bleakly. Franky rolled the ladder down for her to climb onto the ship.

"H…hey Franky? Is…Is Luffy here?" She asked as she climbed the rope ladder onto the ship. The cyborg gave her a confused look.

"No. I haven't seen him all day." Nami's heart sank. "Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Nami wiped her eyes.

"Okay. Can you get everyone up here on deck? We need to have a meeting." Franky nodded and walked away to find the others. Nami looked over to the city. How could she ever forgive herself for what she had done? How could he forgive her?

"Please be okay Luffy…"

* * *

The crew assembled on deck. Everyone was here except Chopper and obviously Luffy. She didn't give much thought to Chopper being absent. He probably hated her at this point anyway. The crew walked over to her. Sanji was the first to speak.

"Nami-swan, what's going on?" The cook walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "It looks like you have been crying. A LOT." He stepped back his face turned red with anger. "What did that rubber bastard do?! I am going to kick his-"

"Stop." Nami cut him off. She couldn't stand to hear anyone else talk about Luffy. "It wasn't him. Please let me explain." Nami told the crew everything that had happened. She was unable to hold back her tears as she spoke. Once she finished speaking, the crew was silent for a moment. Robin was the first to speak up.

"Miss Navigator, I think it's pretty obvious what we need to do." Nami nodded wiping her eyes.

"Yeah we need to find Luffy. I tried to by myself." She looked at the ground." I'm sorry everyone. This is my fault…" Sanji stepped forward.

"No it isn't. Luffy shouldn't have reacted that way. A real man knows when a woman is lying." Zoro scoffed at the comment.

"Wake up Spiral-Brows; this is Luffy we are talking about. He has never been in love with anyone." Zoro walked forward and stared at Nami. "Frankly, this IS her fault. Nami's should have considered the consequences before she went around bad mouthing the captain." Sanji turned red again and leapt at Zoro.

"How dare you blame my precious Nami?!" He shouted aiming a kick at Zoro's head, but it was blocked by one of Zoro's swords. "Just because that idiot captain doesn't know how to treat a lady," Nami visibly flinched at the words "idiot captain". Her eyes watered up but she tilted her head to block her eyes. "Doesn't mean it's her fault." The fight was broken up by Usopp before it could go any further.

"Hey calm down you two. Look what you're doing to Nami." They both looked at her and frowned. "Regardless of what you two think or who you blame Nami blames herself. We need to help her WITHOUT you two making things worse." Zoro and Sanji both agreed. "Speaking of which," Usopp said turning to Robin. "It sounded like you had an idea." Robin nodded.

"I do. Before we can find the captain, we need to find the doctor." Nami's eyes shot up and looked around. 'Shit, Chopper is still out there too. That's probably my fault too.' Robin motioned toward the other side of the island, opposite of Jaynal. "If Nami already searched the city with no luck, it's very possible that Luffy has gone into the uninhabited part of the island. If that's true, we need Chopper's nose in order to track him." That made sense. The crew needed to find Chopper anyway. He watched his captain break down right in front of him. As innocent as Chopper was, who knows how that affected him. Nami nodded.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan." She turned and walked toward the railing. "Let's spread out and find Chopper. Then we go and find-" She was cut off by a large hand grabbing her arm. She turned and saw Franky stopping her. "What?"

"Not tonight." He said shaking his head. "It's too dark for us to effectively search the island. Let's wait until morning. You look like you could use some sleep anyway." The crew agreed and everyone except Nami and Robin walked towards the dormitories. The two women remained on deck. Nami stood stunned as the crew nonchalantly headed for bed.

"Sleep? How the hell am I supposed to sleep knowing that Luffy is out there!? He could be hurt or hungry! I can't just go to sleep!" "She looked at Robin for some backup. She found none as Robin shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do. I know you're worried but try to have a little faith in your boyfriend. He will be fine for tonight." Robin walked towards the women's dorm. "Come on. First thing tomorrow we will start searching." Nami stood there for a moment staring at the sky. A small smile crept across her face. 'My boyfriend. Yeah, I think I can live with that.' With that thought on her mind she headed for bed. Sadly, that smile would not last long.

* * *

Nami laid awake for most of the night. She was exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. It took her a long time to realize why. The Sunny didn't feel safe. She never realized how, by simply being on the ship, Luffy made everything safer. If the crew was attacked by marines in the middle of the night, Luffy would protect everyone while they slept. Without him there, the ship was vulnerable and Nami was scared. She decided to head out to the deck. As she exited the room she had an idea. She turned and headed towards Luffy's room. When she arrived at the door, she opened it slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. She walked into his room and sat down on the bed. He hadn't made it before he left that morning.

"He can't even remember to fix his own bed." She smiled and laid down. Just being in his bed made her feel so safe, even if he wasn't there. She closed her eyes. "Luffy…I miss you so much… Please come back to me…" Laying in his bed, it did not take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning the crew gathered on deck. After a restful night sleeping in Luffy's bed, she was ready to find her captain and bring him home. She grew impatient as the crew discussed the search plan. Usopp was coordinating the search.

"Okay everyone, I know we are all concerned about Luffy," He glanced at Nami who was barely listening. "Some more so than others, but we have to focus on finding Chopper." He walked over to a map of Jaynal. "We will split into three teams. Each team will search one section of the city. It shouldn't be hard to find a reindeer in a place like this." Everyone nodded. Franky and Sanji were searching the commercial district, Usopp and Brooke were searching the recreational district and Nami and Robin were searching the residential district. Zoro was staying on the Sunny to ensure the crew didn't need to search for three people. Everyone, except Zoro, agreed and headed for the city. Nami was the first on the ground and was already running to the city before everyone was even off the ship. Robin called after her.

"Miss Navigator? You do realize that we are supposed to be searching together right?" Robin sighed as she realized that Nami wasn't listening. She shrugged and began walking.

* * *

Nami and Robin reached the residential district and began their search. After a short time of searching with no luck, they began asking passerby's if they had seen a blue nosed reindeer. Almost everyone they talked to said no and the few people that said yes had seen him the day before with "a happy young man that looked like he was off to meet the girl of his dreams". That wasn't helping Nami feel any better about the whole situation. After a while the girls decided to stop and take a break. They made their way to a small park near the beach. They found an empty bench and sat down. Nami sighed and looked at Robin.

"Hey Robin do we have to-" She was cut off by a wave of the older woman's hand.

"Shhhh." Robin said listening intently on the two men talking on another bench nearby.

"Hey did you hear about the monster on the beach?" The first man asked.

"Monster on the beach?" The second asked. "Hell yeah it's the talk of the town right now. Scary stuff isn't it?" The first man nodded.

"Yeah, I am surprised that no one has been hurt yet." Nami had had enough of sitting around and listening. She wanted results and she wanted them now. She stood up and walked towards the men.

"Excuse me sirs," She said in the sweetest tone possible. "But what monster are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about it." She threw Robin a smug look of satisfaction at finding a better way of getting information rather than eavesdropping. Robin rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You haven't heard?" The first man said. "People say that there's a monster on the beach just a few miles outside of the town." The second man nodded.

"Yeah, apparently he's just standing on the beach, roaring at anyone he sees. Apparently, he appeared midday yesterday and hasn't moved from the beach. He's probably still there. You should go and take a look if you are so curious." Nami smiled.

"Thanks I will! Oh wait what does this monster look like?"

It's very hard to miss. It's just standing on the beach big as life. It has light brown fur and people say that he has a blue nose!" Nami's smile grew. 'Blue nose huh? That's our Chopper alright. I wonder what he is doing on a beach roaring at people.' She tried to figure it out as she got directions from the two men. Luckily, it wasn't too far away. Robin elected to go and find the others while Nami went to retrieve Chopper. Soon Chopper would be back and then they would go and find Luffy. Hopefully he wasn't mad at her still. She couldn't handle another failed chase…

* * *

As Nami reached the beach where the monster was supposed to be, she hesitated. Chopper had the potential to be very dangerous, especially if he used his Monster Point. Hopefully he wouldn't. Nami had no idea how long the others would take to get to the beach but she didn't want to leave Luffy alone for longer than she had to.

"This is for Luffy." She said aloud. "I have to be brave to find him. Besides, it's Chopper. He won't hurt me." As she drew closer to the beach she began to hear heavy breathing. It sounded like Chopper, but there was something wrong with the way his breath sounded. "C..Chopper?" She called. In reaction to the sound, the monster roared. It sounded very close. She inched forward and made her way onto the beach. Sure enough there was Chopper, in his Heavy Point, standing in the middle of the beach, his back to the sea. She stepped closer and was rewarded with another roar from the young reindeer. It seemed that Chopper didn't recognize her. This time the roar was emphasized with several fist swings in Nami's direction. It was like he was guarding the beach.

"Chopper! What the hell are you doing out here all by yourself?" Her answer came in the form of another roar. "KNOCK IT OFF DAMMIT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Her shout frightened the reindeer and he back up a little bit. Her shout seemed to bring him back into his head a little but he still wasn't letting her cross the beach. That's when she saw it. He was guarding something and it made her blood run cold.

"Stay back." Chopper said. "No one can come near it. I have to protect it." He was out of breath and clearly exhausted. Tears formed in Nami's eyes as she stared at the object behind Chopper. It was sitting in the sand and was secured to the ground with a few small rocks. There, sitting on the beach, covered in dirt and scratches, was Luffy's most precious possession: His Straw Hat. Luffy treasured that hat; it meant the world to him. Seeing it laying on the beach as if it had been carelessly tossed there made Nami realize just how badly he was hurting. She collapsed to her knees and cried. This seemed to bring Chopper back to his senses. "Nami?"

"Chopper, please… Can I have it?" Nami said through the tears rolling down her face. "I…will give it back to him. I promise." Chopper turned around and looked at Luffy's hat. It took him a moment before he realized what was going on. Chopper nodded as Nami stood up. She walked over to pick it up.

"Nami, I don't want to touch it. It's already damaged and I don't want to make it worse." Nami's looked at the hat as she walked over to it. It was a bit dirty but it didn't seem damaged. As she bent over to pick it up, she saw that the string that she had sewed on the hat to help keep it on Luffy's head had been snapped off. It was like he had torn the hat off of his head and the string broke. This brought more tears to Nami as she held the hat to her chest.

"Oh my god Luffy…" She closed her eyes. Nami was silent for a moment. "Chopper? Do you know where he is? The reindeer shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I can smell him. I can find out what direction he is in." Nami wiped her eyes and hugged Luffy's hat. After a moment she sighed and put it on her head. 'I will fix it up for him later.' She thought as she slid her fingers along the brim of the hat.

"That's fine." She motioned for Chopper to start walking. "I need to find him. Can you please take me to him?" Chopper's attitude suddenly turned dark.

"You're not going to hurt him again, are you?" The last two words sounded like a plea rather than the demand that it was meant to be. Nami's heart began to hurt again.

"No. I need to talk to him. I…I need to apologize. Please Chopper." Nami kneeled down coming face to face with him. "Please take me to Luffy." Chopper nodded and switched into his reindeer form and began sniffing the ground.

"This way." He motioned towards the forest. Nami nodded and they set off. Nami silently prayed that Luffy wasn't hurt too badly. After the last few days, she honestly could not imagine moving on with her life without him loving her. She had to be with Luffy.

* * *

Nami followed Chopper for a while before he stopped at the base of a large tree. He looked up.

"Is he up there?" Nami asked looking up. She scanned the branches but couldn't see anything. Chopper shook his head.

"No not anymore. He was up there for a while I think." He sniffed around and made his way to the other side of the tree. He continued following the trail until they came out on a large beach. Nami looked at Chopper.

"Was he here?" She asked him placing her hand on top of the straw hat on her head. The reindeer nodded.

"Recently." He turned and focused on a hill that became a cliff that jetted out over the sea. "His scent leads up there." He pointed and Nami followed his hoof. She nodded.

"You go ahead back to the Sunny. I…I need to do this alone. If he's angry at me…" She hesitated for a moment. "Just please go ahead back to the Sunny. The reindeer nodded.

"Okay. I'll find the others on my way back." The reindeer left walking back through the forest and Nami began walking towards the cliff. As she drew closer, she slowed down. She came to a stop at the top of the top of the hill that became the cliff. She gripped the brim of the hat making sure it was still there. It was the only part of him that was still hers. Her eyes filled with tears again as she looked out on the peak of the cliff. Standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, staring out to sea, was Luffy.

"Luffy…"

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_Well that's it for this Chapter. The next and final chapter will be posted at some point this week._


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Hearts Finally Meet

**One piece: The Sting of Betrayal**

Here it is. The 5th and final chapter. Enjoy.

**_Inspired by: _****Cold words can make a cold heart **by _Flame-Fist-Ace_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broken Hearts Finally Meet**

The sun was beginning to set when Nami walked up the hill and laid her eyes on Luffy. She paused unsure how to approach the young man.

"Luffy..." Nami said under her breath as she looked at him. He was standing on the edge of the cliff, with his back to her. He stood motionless, either not realizing she was there or ignoring her. She couldn't really blame him if he was ignoring her, but she had been so worried about him and spent the last two days looking for him. The least he could do was acknowledge her presence.

She stood in silence staring at the young man in front of her. Nami's hand rose to the hat on her head. She clutched the brim of the hat and stood there for a few moments. It was dead silent. It was so quiet she could hear the sound of her own heart pounding out of her chest. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out. She had been so preoccupied with finding Luffy that she had never given any thought to what she was going to say once she found him. She had hurt him so badly, what COULD she say. Sorry wasn't enough. Maybe actions had to speak for her. As Nami picked her foot up to step forward, Luffy made a noise.

"Nami." He said coldly. "Why are you here? " Nami stopped and put her foot down. She was shocked. Two freaking days she spent looking for him and this is how he treats her? No way! The least he could do was hear her out. She was about to snap at him when Luffy's head dropped. "No. That's wrong. I mean I'm sorry." Those words shocked Nami more than the first. 'What did he have to be sorry about? He didn't do anything...did he?' She took another step forward.

"Why...Why are you apologizing? I... Luf-" Her words got caught in her throat. She decided to get closer to him. She took few steps towards him. She wanted to get as close as she could.

"Stop." His voice was thick with a captain's command. It was a tone of voice he had only taken with his worst enemies. He had never spoken that way to any of the crew. He had never spoken to her like that.

"Luffy..." She began. He made no attempt to stop her from speaking so she continued. "I... I have been looking for you everywhere. "Do you...Do you have any idea how worried you made me... err. I mean the crew?" Even now, she was embarrassed to show her true feelings. 'Why am I so scared? This is Luffy. My best friend. My…No, not my boyfriend…' She shook her head trying to keep her thoughts clear. As she shook her head she saw water in the air. She had not realized it but she was crying. She was so happy to see him alive and okay, but something still did not seem right. "Listen Luffy, I wanted to talk about what happened...I need to apologize." Luffy shook his head.

"There's nothing to apologize about." His response almost knocked her off her feet. 'Nothing to apologize about?' Nami thought. 'Is he serious?' Her mind went blank when he turned and looked at her. Her heart broke in half when he shot her his signature giant grin. "I'm fine. I'm rubber remember? Nothing like that can hurt me." Luffy shrugged. "I'm sure you had a good reason for what you said. I don't mind." He giggled. "I'm a pirate captain. People say stuff like that all the time." Nami couldn't believe her ears. There was no way that her words had no effect on him. Her hand went to her mouth. She looked into his eyes and knew he was lying. Tears began rolling down her face again. His grin vanished and he walked towards her. He stopped when he got close to her. "Hey, come on don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you cry." Luffy raised his hand and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. He smiled at her. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Luffy? Are sure you're alright?" It was a stupid question. Clearly he wasn't. He could act however he liked. This act might fool the others but she wouldn't fall for it. Luffy's grin faded. He reached forward and pulled her to him. He embraced her in a long hug that sent chills through her body. Nami was shocked by this action. Was this a friend trying to comfort his friend? Or was this something more? She didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. This is exactly what she wanted.

"It's okay Nami. I forgive you." She pulled away from him a bit and looked at him. He nodded and smiled again before pulling her back to him. "I have had a lot of time to think since the other day. I was angry, but I'm alright now." More tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe it; he forgave her. But something still wasn't right. She shook her head violently.

"No no no no. You can't just forgive me that easily! I said absolutely horrible things about you! I stomped on your dreams and all over you!" Her voice had risen to a shout by this point. He squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Nami…" Luffy said softly

"Shut up! I betrayed you and drug your name through the dirt!" Luffy sighed and pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "I didn't give a shit about your feelings or if you would hear what I was saying! I betrayed you for money! Of all things I betrayed the man I love for money! How could I have been so stupid?!" A small smile spread across his face but Nami didn't seem to notice. "I don't deserve to be part of your crew anymore! I don't deserve to travel the world at your side! You'd be better off without-" Her words were cut off. Her mind went compl

etely blank and her eyes widened. Her arms, which had been squeezing him tighter and tighter, fell loose away from his body. Her body tingled as his lips touched hers. Luffy held the kiss for few seconds. Then he broke away and took a step back. He smiled at her.

"Listen. I would never be better off without you." He said softly. He pulled her close again and rested his forehead on hers. "You mean the world to me Nami. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. You're my navigator." Nami smiled as she felt his hand caress her cheek. She reached her hand up and squeezed his hand. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back. The pair stood there for a long time before Luffy finally broke away. He tried to step away but Nami refused to let go.

"Please don't…" Nami said looking at Luffy. "I want to stay like this for as long as I can." She grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't say anything Luffy. Just let me talk." She squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You say it doesn't hurt. But I know your lying, I know you better than that. Please, I didn't mean any of it…" Luffy stayed silent listening to her. He shook his head. As he was about to speak, Nami cut him off with another kiss. She reached her arms up around his neck and hung from his shoulders as she kissed him. She broke off the kiss and smiled. "Okay. I'm done. You can talk again." Nami giggled. She reached her hand up and took Luffy's straw hat off her head and put it on his head. Luffy smiled.

"Nami. . "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I'm just really hungry." Nami laid her head on Luff's chest and smiled.

"You loveable idiot." She laughed quietly. "When we get back to the Sunny, I'll make Sanji make us dinner. Just for us. "

"That sounds great! Look I know you didn't mean any of it. You are too nice to ever say something like that." Luffy said squeezing Nami. 'Maybe he's not as stupid as he lets on.' The pair stood there embracing each other in silence until Luffy spoke again. "Unless it is true."

"What?" She asked confused. She let go of him and stepped away from him. "What do you mean unless it's true?"

"Like I said I have had a lot of time to think. While I was out here I realized something. Unless I'm beating the crap out of someone, I am a terrible captain." Nami's eyes widened as he spoke. His words didn't seem to faze him at all. "It is like you said; I'm an idiot with a stupid dream. But that's okay. I don't mind having a stupid dream." He turned his head and looked at Nami with a big smile. "As long as you are by my side to chase that stupid dream with me." Luffy reached up and took his straw hat off of his head and put it back on Nami's head. A single tear rolled down Nami's face as she looked back into Luffy's eyes. He turned and walked back towards the edge of the cliff and sat down. 'He's speaking from his heart. He couldn't have come up with something like this unless he really felt like this.' She nodded silently and walked over to join him on the cliff. Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's waist and pulled him close to her. The two stared off into the sunset just watching the sea.

"Luffy," Nami said quietly. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I have… loved you for a long time. Do you know that?" Luffy shook his head and giggled.

"Nah. I know I always feel happy around you, but I didn't know you did too." Nami smiled. That was good enough for her. "Sanji told me that you liked me few days ago, when we first came here but I didn't believe him." It was Nami's turn to shake her head.

"Nope he was right." She giggled as tried to take the straw hat off her head for the second time. This time Luffy's hand stopped her.

"Please leave it. It looks much prettier on you." Nami smiled. "But make sure you don't mess it up" Luffy said with a big grin. Nami playfully shoved him and pretended to pull away from him. Luffy grabbed her and gently pulled her back to his side.

Nami giggled again and turned her head to kiss Luffy's cheek. Luffy saw it coming and turned his head and kissed her first. Luffy pushed Nami onto her back in the grass and followed her never breaking their kiss. They laid next to each other, their lips and arms locked around each other. After a few minutes, they stopped and just laid in the grass together. Luffy was the first to speak.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?" He smiled.

" I love you…" She smiled back and laid her head against his.

"I love you too… MY captain."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_Thats it everyone. The Sting of Betrayal is finally over. As I mentioned this is my first story and I plan to do many more. I will be doing better research before I begin writing the next one though. I hope you liked my story._

_-SilverWrath_


End file.
